


Take My Hand and Never Let Me Go

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Haruka Nanase - Freeform, Holding Hands, M/M, MakoHaru Secret Santa, Makoto Tachibana - Freeform, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Why Aren't They Married Yet, friendship to romance, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase and Makoto Tachibana have always been together.  Remaining by each other's side has become habitual and comfortable for the two.  However, with both boys about to complete their first year as university students, Haru finds himself beginning to drown under the feelings he thought he had tuned out long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You’ll Be My Boat, I’ll Be Your Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://kilala2tail.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fkilala2tail.tumblr.com%2F).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hello Free! Fandom! This is my first fanfiction ever, which I wrote as a prompt for my MakoHaru Secret Santa.
> 
> I figured I'd share it with the rest of the fandom--especially with the MakoHaru Festival quickly approaching--in hopes of spreading the love with my fellow MakoHaru shippers! :)
> 
> Feel free to critique and add comments since this is my first fanfic! I'm debating whether to write more or not...we shall see ;)
> 
> ***Chapter Titles are based on _“Boats and Birds,”_ by Gregory and the Hawk.  
>  \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

##### 

**_I am on your side, beginning to the end you know_ **

##### 

Beginning to the end you know

##### 

So I am never going to leave you aside

##### 

It doesn't matter where you go

##### 

**_\---On Your Side: SafetySuit_ **

 

“ _Aaaahh…_ just one more semester till we complete our first year as university students!” A gentle sigh escaped Makoto’s lips as he allowed his body to collapse onto the couch.

Makoto and Haru were entering their third term at their respective universities, and found themselves reminiscing on how quickly the time had flown. Makoto smiled to himself as he reflected on how slowly but surely, Tokyo had begun to feel like home.

Granted, he was well aware that Haru played an essential contribution to that sentiment, as ever since he was a child, the words _'Haru'_ and _'home'_ had been synonymous.

Makoto turned his head to glance at his best friend standing in the kitchen just a few feet away. 

"You really don't have to cook so much Haru. I promise I'll be fine! The last thing I want is to be a burden to you right before you leave for your tournament."

Haru swiftly turned his head to send Makoto a quick glare. "You're _not_ a burden. Besides, I usually cook for us twice a week—so I'll leave you some leftovers since that's how long I'll be gone."

" _EEHHH!?_ You'll be gone for a _**week!?**_ "

Haru let out a hopeless sigh before turning to face a very distressed Makoto. "I told you last weekend my team qualified to swim at an international tournament in America. Between travel time and the duration of the tournament, we'll be gone for seven days."

A slight whine slipped from Makoto’s lips as he dropped his head in defeat--realizing he had completely neglected the fact that travel time would add on a few days to Haru's trip.

Haru released another vexing sigh before returning his focus to the leek curry he knew his best friend would whine about having to eat. He honestly didn't know what Makoto would do without him; at the beginning of their first semester, Makoto lived off of microwavable Ramen and Pocky. Once Haru found out how limited his diet had been, he made a conscientious effort to visit Makoto's apartment every week to make sure he ate at least one balanced meal.

Thinking back on their first college semester in a new city, Haru could feel a small smile creep along his face—allowing his traditionally cool and apathetic expression to dissipate. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't completely and utterly apprehensive about moving to a large city he had never been to. Haru had never been overly successful in making new friends or excelling in social interactions. Instead, he preferred to fade into the background and observe those around him as opposed to being an active participant in conversations. 

It wasn't that he _didn't_ like people; he just preferred having a handful of close friends and pouring his time and energy into those select relationships. Haru had always been introverted, and as such, being around large groups of people, or people he didn't know well, had always caused him a bit of anxiety and often emotionally and mentally drained him.

Considering his introverted tendencies, Haru figured it would benefit his growth as a person to leave his comfort circle and expand his surroundings. He had never been against the idea of college, but he also hadn't felt particularly drawn towards attending one. And Tokyo never really caught his intrigue, but he figured there were worse places to live.

No. What his university and the city of Tokyo offered him had little influence over what drove Haru to leave the only life he’d ever known. There were only two reasons that drove him to uproot and relocate to the big city.

The opportunity to continue swimming, and to remain alongside his best friend, Makoto.

When the duo first moved to Tokyo, the ever-reliable Makoto had been undeniably helpful and persistent in pushing Haru to make his own friends at his respective university. Makoto possessed a knack for knowing what was best for Haru, and never faltered in assisting him in finding and reaching his goals. Makoto had always acted selflessly by constantly prioritizing Haru’s needs and desires before his own. Haru often wondered how he had gotten so lucky in being blessed with a best friend as kind-hearted, thoughtful, and loyal as Makoto. It never ceased to amaze him how pure and genuine Makoto’s motives were in assisting and caring for others.

While he would never admit it outright, Haru hated having to separate from Makoto for an extended period of time. Rarely were they apart for more than a few days. It wasn't that the duo _couldn't_ go without seeing the other, but for as long as either could remember, they’d always preferred to soak in the comfort of each other's presence than to be apart.

Haru turned to glance at his other half, and couldn't help but smirk at the defeated-looking expression he wore as he slung himself over the couch. 

"Don’t be like that, Makoto: It's only for a week, and I'll have my phone. I'll try to remember to use it once or twice while I’m at the tournament."

Makoto's head immediately shot up--the dull color in his eyes returning back to their usual sea-green glow as his entire face lit up with a renewed sense of life. "You mean it!? You'll text me updates after your races!?"

Haru closed his eyes while slowly lowering his head. He couldn’t help but allow a gentle smile to form as he mused over how easily excitable Makoto could become in response to something Haru found to be incredibly trivial. He lifted his gaze to find Makoto staring at him with hopeful and radiant eyes.

" _Yeah_...I will."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day of the tournament had quickly approached, and Haru couldn’t help but feel a twinge of apprehension. It was a bit surreal knowing that Makoto wasn't in the stands eagerly waiting to cheer him on with the same youthful chants he had used since they were kids. Even so, despite not being physically present, Haru knew that he was rooting for him all the same back in Tokyo.

Haru was completing his warm-up drills without concern or much attention to his teammates. He wanted to feel the water in hopes of it calming any last-minute anxieties he had about the tournament.

Haru allowed himself to get lost in the familiar and comforting feeling of the water as his fingers carved an opening, causing the water to flow through his hair as it propelled away from his forceful kicks. His teammates watched on in admiration while chatting about their classes, families, and the number of cute girls they had seen at the tournament thus far.

" _Oi_ Nanase!" One of Haru's teammates called out to him, hoping to get his attention. Haru reluctantly came to a halt as he stood in his lane, sending his teammate an irritated expression.

"What?”

"What about _you,_ Nanase? Any girls you find cute? Or…wait! Don't tell us you've already got yourself a girlfriend back in Tokyo!?"

" _Huh?_ " 

He had never given much thought to committing to a romantic relationship before. He was never one to get riled up by romantic movies like Rin, or find himself emotionally moved or touched by a meaningful exchange of words between lovers like Nagisa did. And he hadn't experienced any desire to have kids or to get married, so the question caught him a bit off-guard.

"Not really. I don't have time for a relationship. Besides, something like that would only interfere with being able to feel and connect with the water."

Haru’s teammates couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly and honestly Haru responded. 

" _ **Ha!**_ I shouldn't have expected anything less from our star swimmer. He doesn't have time to get involved with the drama and excitement that is Tokyo women! Oh well, I suppose that means less competition for the rest of us!"

His teammates proceeded to move on to discuss the attractive physical therapist from one of the universities in Germany. Haru, however, found himself frozen in place.

 _ **That's not true...that's not true at all...**_

Haru began to feel a sense of anxiety creep through his being, suddenly finding it incredibly difficult to breath. 

_**This feeling—it's been here all along, hasn't it?** _

Haru's dedication and devotion to swimming and to his friends had _always_ taken top priority in his life. Nothing had ever been more essential to him than the ability to feel the water, and to be in the presence of those he'd deemed as safe and honest people. That holding true, he'd never let _anything_ get in the way of either of those priorities. That was why when unfamiliar feelings and desires began to stir up inside of him, he immediately attempted to suppress and force them to the back of his mind: convincing himself it was nothing.

_**But it isn’t nothing. It was never just nothing.** _

Haru stood in his lane, frozen at the sudden realization that hit him like a sharp slap in the face. Suddenly his throat tightened—his chest hurt—he could feel his heart beating in his chest, pulsating throughout his ribcage creating an uncomfortable tightness as his eyes flew open and alert.

_**It can't be, this feeling…** _

All at once, his true emotions came crashing over him. He was never able to fully suppress it. This _feeling_ —these _desires_ —they had never truly went away. Instead, they had been residing in the back of his mind—hidden in the innermost depths of his heart—waiting for permission to come to the surface. But Haru _refused_ to give them permission. So why _now_ , right before a crucial tournament, were they surfacing with such a vengeance? Why _now_ were they forcing their way to the surface of his thoughts and conscious, demanding to be acknowledged?

_**Now's not the time to try and make sense of this. First I have to do my best for the sake of my team, and for myself. Maybe after my races are over I can sort through this…** _

It was at times like these Haru was grateful he had an innate ability to remain cool, calm, and collected. He was able to rationalize with his feelings enough to subdue the intensity of its revelation to focus on the tournament at hand. But he knew it wouldn't be long until they stirred back up. And when they did, Haru would be forced to face head-on what he had been trying to hide and deny for so long.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto was sitting in class, fidgeting like a small child who had been placed in time-out for far too long. He hadn’t heard from Haru since earlier that morning.

**At tournament now. Will text you after races.**

Makoto couldn’t help but worry and ponder over how he was doing. This was the second time Makoto hadn't been able to attend one of Haru's major tournaments. He felt uneasy not being physically present in the stands to encourage Haru during such a crucial and important event of his swimming career. He knew that Haru wasn't dependent on his presence to swim well, or to maintain his calm demeanor, but Makoto _**liked**_ to be there. 

He _liked_ to watch his best friend swim so freely with a fervent passion. He _liked_ being able to be a part of occasions that Haru considered special or important. He _liked_ that Haru knew that regardless of how he raced, Makoto would always be there to extend his hand towards him. Watching Haru swim and attending his swim meets were the few occasions that Makoto allowed himself to be selfish.

Even if Haru said he wouldn't have time to talk to him until after the tournament, selfishly, Makoto just enjoyed being able to watch him swim and feel like a part of Haru's swimming experience and journey.

_Seriously, what time is it in America?! Shouldn't he be done by now?_

Makoto finally resolved to contact Haru when he realized he had a text message waiting for him.

**Tournament's done. Won 400 and 800 free. 2nd in relay.**

A long and heavy sigh Makoto hadn’t realized he had been holding in finally escaped his lips, causing a few of his classmates to turn their heads towards him in curiosity. A gentle, genuine smile stretched across Makoto's tan features as he reveled in the fact Haru had won his individual races at an international tournament. They would definitely have to celebrate after he arrived home! 

_Let's see, I could try to cook him mackerel as a welcome home meal..._

Just as Makoto was beginning to plan for Haru's return, he saw the light on his phone flash again.

**We head back tomorrow—I’ll let you know our arrival time.**

Makoto was a little surprised Haru had texted him again before he'd had time to respond to his first message. Haru was never one for texting or using his phone. So the fact that he texted Makoto _twice_ before even getting a response back was very out of character for him. Makoto pondered whether Haru knew that he would want to meet him at the airport when he returned to Tokyo, and figured he’d text him while the thought was on the forefront of his mind. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps it was in response to a more pressing matter…Regardless, knowing Haru, if it was something he wanted Makoto to know, he would tell him when he was ready.

For the first time since his class had started, Makoto allowed himself to relax into the back of his seat--his eyes fluttering shut as a gentle sigh of relief escaped from his lips. He reveled in excitement that in just two days, he would be reunited with his best friend. He felt a bit idiotic at how eager he was to see Haru, but he genuinely loved his best friend and enjoyed his companionship. 

Now if only he could figure out how to properly cook mackerel to surprise him...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru had full intentions of utilizing the 14 hour flight to finally confront the feelings he had been trying to deny and suppress for the past seven years.

_Okay, so how do I know this is really how I feel? There's got to be a logical way to find out…_

Haru began to contemplate different scenarios and questions to ask himself in order to gauge just how intense his feelings were. 

_**Do I find girls attractive?**_ _Sure—but never to the point that I've felt the need or desire to pursue one._

_**Do I find guys attractive?**_ _Well, I wouldn't say I find them unattractive per say, but I've never felt physically drawn towards any._

**Except Him.**

A fierce blushed splashed across his face as the revelation of his true feelings began to consume his consciousness. It was true. He had found both sexes appealing in their own right, but at no point had he ever felt a desire to become physically involved with someone or to begin a relationship with anyone.

**Except Him. ******

Haru mentally slapped himself for attempting to hold back these feelings for so long. 

He would be lying if he said he’d been unaware and oblivious to these sentiments of affection that had been residing in the back of his heart and mind: waiting for Haru to unlock and open the box he had so carefully crafted and mended in hopes of forever locking away his intense fondness towards his best friend.

He realized now the reason he had hid them for so long was because he was afraid of ruining the most important friendship and relationship in his life. However, because he had chosen to hide, conceal, and deny these feelings for so long, they were retaliating with a fierce retribution by striking him like an emotional tsunami of revelation.

_So, I've genuinely never been interested in or intrigued by any other person I've met?_  
**No.**

_Is he the one person I care about most in this world?_  
**Yes.**

_Is he the one person I would want by my side until the very end?_  
**Yes.**

_Is telling him my feelings worth the risk of ruining the friendship I’ve spent my entire life building?_

And this was the question, Haru knew, he would spend the rest of the flight trying to answer.


	2. If You’ll Be My Star, I’ll Be Your Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally makes his resolve in whether it's worth telling Makoto his true feelings at the risk of ruining the relationship the two have spent their entire lives working so hard to solidify.

**__**

#### When I need you I just close my eyes and I still feel you

**__**

**__**

#### Hold my hand and never let me go

**__**

  


**__**

#### Missing You--D W N T W N

 

Makoto had been running around town trying to gather anything he felt was necessary to properly welcome Haru home. 

_Maybe I'm overdoing it. He'll probably be embarrassed by all the effort I'm putting into this. But I want him to know how proud I am of him, and how much I've missed having him around._

Makoto blushed at the thought, realizing he sounded more like Haru's wife or caretaker rather than his best friend. Regardless, Makoto had decided years ago that he would gladly take on whatever role Haru needed him to be. Haru was the most precious friend and person in his life. He would literally do anything (within reason) for him. 

Haru brought out the best in Makoto. It was by being around, and through his relationship with Haru, that Makoto learned how to be selfless, tender, caring, understanding, patient, and loyal. He honestly couldn't thank Haru enough for how much of a blessing he'd been in his life. However, he could try. And he'd start by preparing the best welcome-back event he could.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Will arrive at 7:00 p.m. I'll come to you.  
**

Makoto continued to stare at his phone screen, reveling in the excitement that he was about to reunite with his best friend. He figured Haru would know by now that he would come to pick him up at the airport. Plus, he didn't have the patience to wait to reunite with Haru until he arrived at his apartment. Which was why he was now standing by the baggage claim--scanning through the sea of people--eagerly searching for his beloved friend, and the only person who held such an irrational control and influence over his emotions.

****

“Makoto."

****

He spun around towards the familiar voice.

****

“I told you _I'd_ come to _you_."

****

Makoto couldn't decipher whether Haru was actually irritated, or was using his apparent annoyance as a mask to hide that he was genuinely glad Makoto had come for him. He could've quickly figured it out if he wanted, but before he knew it, he had enveloped Haru in tight hug.

****

“Haru-chan! You're finally back!"

****

“ _Oi!_ Makoto!” Haru attempted to create some space between their bodies, but quickly realized that Makoto had no intention of releasing his grip on him anytime soon.

****

“What a bother...and would you drop the _'chan'_ already?" Haru mumbled out from Makoto's shoulder. 

****

A mild blush spread across Haru's porcelain cheeks at the sudden public display of affection. Makoto chuckled as he finally released Haru from his affectionate grasp. 

****

“Haha! Sorry, Haru! I just really missed you.” 

****

Makoto gazed down at Haru, smiling softly at him as his face couldn't help but glow from finally being in the presence of his greatest companion. 

****

“ _Hmph..._ " Haru slightly sulked as he turned his head, not wanting Makoto to see the persistent blush that continued to creep along his cheeks.

****

“Haru, do you need to do anything with your teammates before we head out?" 

****

Haru looked back at Makoto, silently gazing into his gentle eyes. 

****

“No.”

****

“Great! Then let's _go!_ " 

****

Makoto grabbed Haru's hand as he began to pull him towards the exit.

****

“Oi! Makoto!” Haru attempted to protest Makoto's sudden pull towards the exit, but Haru quickly fell back into the routine of letting Makoto have his way.

****

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Eventually the two had maneuvered through the baggage claim and outside of the airport. All the while, Makoto had continued to insist on carrying Haru's bag for him.

****

“You know you don't have to do that...” 

****

Haru swiftly turned his face to the side in hopes of hiding his increasing blush. 

****

He would often become embarrassed by Makoto’s eager willingness to care for and spoil him. However, this time it felt different. First he had openly hugged him in front of a bunch of strangers at the airport, then he took his hand and dragged him towards the exit, and now he's carrying his bag for him... 

****

**_What's gotten into you, Makoto?_ **

****

Getting lost in his thoughts, Haru looked up to find that Makoto had come to a halt: his back towards him while his face was turned away from the city lights. Haru couldn’t quite read his facial expression. It looked like Makoto was deep in thought, contemplating whether or not he should share the words lingering on his mind.

****

“Haru, I'm sorry for bringing you all the way out here instead of just going back to my place. I realize you must be exhausted, but, I wanted to show you something special."

****

Makoto turned around to face Haru, a refreshing smile stretched across his face as his eyes gleamed with a genuine look of affection.

****

“ _Hmm?_ Why would you want to do that?"

****

Haru was at a loss for words at this point. Everything that had transpired between them since he had gotten off the plane had him on edge. 

****

Why was Makoto acting so strangely? Why couldn’t Haru control the desire to break down and tell him everything he had realized during the tournament? And why the _hell_ did the butterflies in his stomach make him want to throw up, cry, and laugh all at the same time?

****

Makoto continued to affectionately gaze at Haru with a shy and flustered expression. Before he began to speak, he bashfully turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact with his best friend.

****

“I don't know—I guess, it's just that we're almost done with our first year of college, and you've done so well balancing your schoolwork and staying on top of your training, I just wanted you to know that all your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed." 

****

Makoto looked back towards Haru, re-establishing eye contact, before flashing him a genuine smile.

****

Haru couldn’t stand how shy and bashful Makoto was acting. It made the butterflies in his stomach extend throughout his entire body—he could feel his face begin to flush, and for the first time since reuniting with Makoto, he panicked. 

****

“What are you, my _mom?_ "

****

Haru immediately resented his words as he watched Makoto visibly flinch, like an innocent puppy that had just been kicked by its owner. 

****

_Why the hell did I say that! What in the world is **WRONG** with me?_ Haru was sure that if Makoto still wanted to stand by him after curt comments like that, he might actually be an angel—that or a masochist. 

****

Makoto quickly attempted to regain his original composure in hopes of Haru somehow missing his obvious flinch in response to his harsh words.

****

“ _Ha!_ Sorry, Haru—I didn't mean for it to sound that way...” 

****

Once again, Makoto broke eye contact as he gazed down towards his feet--his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck—a sight Haru immediately identified as one Makoto subconsciously reverted to whenever he felt insecure or unsure of himself or the situation at hand.

****

“I just, I'm **_really_** proud of you, Haru. And I'm really grateful that you're here in Tokyo…With _me_..."

****

Haru's eyes widened at Makoto's transparent words. He stared at him bewildered. 

****

“ _Makoto..._ " 

****

“That's why I wanted to bring you by this lake…Because, despite all the lights in the city, right here, by the water, you can actually see the stars. Plus, with the sound of the water, it makes it pretty relaxing, wouldn't you say?" 

****

“Makoto." 

****

“I walked by here the other day and couldn't help but stop and stare in awe of the water. At this spot, the sky is so clear; and the water is so pristine...it reminded me of you, actually."

****

“Makot--"

****

“I mean—not _you_ , but...your _eyes!_ Because they're so clear. And your actions are always so pure—I mean! You're actions and words are always very genuine... _Ahh_ , I'm not making any sense, am I?!”

****

Makoto couldn’t help but release an anxious laugh as the realization of how embarrassing the string of words he let slip form his mouth must have sounded 

****

He wasn't sure what had caused him to admit everything all at once. For some reason, the more he spoke, and the longer Haru just stared at him, unmoving, the more anxious he got. He couldn't help but feel that something was different tonight. The atmosphere between him and Haru was...

****

**_“MAKOTO!"_ **

****

Makoto flinched at the volume of Haru's voice. All the racing thoughts going through his head came to a sudden halt as his awkward inner ramblings were finally silenced by his best friend’s voice. Makoto stared intently at Haru—frozen in fear—resisting the overwhelming urge to run away from the awkward and uncomfortable mood he unintentionally created. 

****

Haru quickly shot him an apologetic look. 

****

“ _Sorry_. It's just...you don't need to get so worked up. It's okay. You don't need to feel anxious around me."

****

Makoto flashed Haru one of his infamous smiles. "You're right…Sorry, I'm not sure why I got so flustered. I guess I just got overly excited from seeing you final—"

****

“Makoto. **_I love you._** "

****

Both Makoto and Haru froze. An eerie silence crept over them, as the only audible sound that could be heard was the gentle lapping of the water onto the shoreline. 

****

Haru couldn't believe he had allowed those words to carelessly slip from his lips. Makoto continued to stare at him, wide-eyed. He expressed no emotion as he stood at a standstill in complete shock.

****

_I said it. I said it. I didn't mean to, but it slipped out. **Dammit!** I wasn't planning on telling him tonight, but I said it. **It's over.** It's all over. **Our friendship is over...**_

****

Haru felt warm tears push their way to the corner of his eyes as a wave of despair rolled over him, consuming his entire being. He couldn’t believe how careless he’d been.

And now it would cost him the one relationship he couldn’t afford to lose.

“Makoto, I... _I'm_..." 

Haru began to drop his head in defeat, a sense of despair consuming his entire being as he felt as if his entire world was collapsing around him--he considered making a break for it and running away from his best friend, when suddenly he felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around him, pulling him in tight. He felt one hand cup the back of his head, while the other rested on the small of his back. Makoto buried his face into Haru's slender shoulder.

“ _Haruka..._ " 

Haru felt his body temperature spike exponentially. He'd heard Makoto say his name hundreds--even thousands--of times before; but something about the way he said it now was different. Something in the way he said it made the hair stick up on the back of his neck. Something in his voice sent a tingling sensation running through his spine, like an electrical current trickling through his body, reawakening every sense and fiber in his being.

“Haru. I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to say those same words to _you._ " 

Haru felt like he might spontaneously combust from the earnestness of Makoto’s words. Makoto slightly pulled apart from Haru, staring straight into his eyes as he gently placed his hands on his shoulders.

“For as long as I can remember, you've _always_ been there. You've always been beside me, showing me what path to take. It's because of _you_ I was able to go as far as I did with swimming. It's because of _you_ I’ve been able to face my fears head-on. That's why..." 

Makoto turned away bashfully, breaking eye-contact just long enough to gather up the courage to continue his confession. He looked back at Haru, staring directly into his eyes with such intensity that Haru couldn’t help but freeze under his gaze. 

“That's why, when I decided to go to Tokyo, I was _scared_ —so scared that I'd finally have to separate from you: since for once, I was paving my own path, instead of relying on you to make one for me."

Haru stared into Makoto's eyes with a loving and concerned expression.

“ _Makoto..._ "

“But we _didn't!_ We didn't separate! You decided to come to Tokyo, too! And while we go to different universities, I feel that we're still just as close as we've always been! If not _closer..._ "

Haru had finally recovered enough to find the determination to speak up. 

“Makoto. I feel the same. We **_have_** gotten closer. And it's because of our mutual understanding, that I’ve finally come to terms with how I really feel...about _you_ "

“ _Ha-Haru!_ " 

Haru couldn’t help but smirk to himself. There was no holding him back from saying how he really felt. Now it was Makoto’s turn to be surprised by Haru's sudden assertiveness. 

“Makoto. Ever since we were kids, I've **_always_** cherished you. You’ve **_always_** been important to me…at our training camp at the ocean, when I thought I’d lost you, I realized that I never wanted to be without you. I don't ever want to live in a place where you're not standing there next to me. **_It's meaningless without you, Makoto!"_**

Makoto involuntarily tightened his grip on Haru’s shoulders, his eyes still open and alert, consumed by shock. He slowly parted his lips, taking time to carefully think over the words he was about to breath into existence.

“ _Wait!_ Before you say anything, I want to make sure I get everything out...if I don't, I'm not sure I'll have the nerve to say it later." 

Makoto smiled lovingly at Haru and nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

“I tried for a long time to ignore it...these feelings...I was afraid that if I asked more from you than friendship, that I would lose you—that it would ruin everything we had.”

Haru could physically feel himself shaking. He had to take a deep breath in order to try and control the overwhelming sense of dread and apprehension that continued to grow as he revealed one of his innermost fears to the person he cared about more than anyone…

“And… _because_ you are the most important person in my life, I _refused_ to let anything get between me and you—but, I guess at some point, something had to give. And I'm tired of holding back…”

Haru froze at a standstill as he gathered up what remaining courage he had left to deliver the final piece of his confession. 

“Makoto, **_I belong with you._** I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it—I _really_ love you, Makoto..."

Before Haru had a chance to breathe after his long-winded confession, a pair of soft, warm lips tenderly captured his own. He felt Makoto's gentle, firm hand cup the small of his back while the other grazed along his cheekbone, as the small distance that remained between the two best friends dissipated. He felt an indescribable sensation swell inside of him as he wanted to cry from joy, throw up from the butterflies that still remained in his stomach, and a new sensation he could only assume was lust, now long to explore every inch of Makoto's mouth. 

They staid wrapped in one another’s arms, lips interlocked, until the tide of the water had stretched up shore and began to lap at their feet. Both boys jumped in surprise at the sensation of the cold water beginning to seep into their shoes. Makoto and Haru glanced at the water, before turning back to the other. The two felt a youthful smile creep across their features, as both erupted into a jovial laughter as the entire event that had unfolded began to sink in.

**_Did this really just happen? Did my true feelings finally reach him?_ **

Makoto lovingly wrapped his arms around Haru as he rested his head on top of his smooth, silky hair—lightly taking in the aroma of his coconut shampoo, and the lingering scent of chlorine.

“I was hoping to surprise you with home-cooked Mackerel, but I'm guessing nothing I have planned is going to top _that._ " 

Makoto and Haru chuckled, knowing that Makoto's words—despite being a joke—couldn't be truer.

Haru glanced up at his best friend: his cheeks colored a faint red, his eyes sparkling with newfound life, and a small yet genuine smile that took Makoto’s breath away.

“Makoto. Let's go **_home._** "

Makoto quickly obliged Haru’s request as he reached out and gingerly linked his fingers with Haru’s slender ones, before gently pulling him closer. The two best friends walked along the water, hand-in-hand, side by side—the way they had always been, and the way they would always be.

  


**__**

#### Hold my hand, baby know I love you still

**__**

**__**

#### Oh I always have, and always will.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeee and there's my first fanfiction/fluff fic ^_^ And rightfully so, it's dedicated to my #1 OTP :3 Thanks so much for reading and I hope it filled you with lots of wonderful MakoHaru feels!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I’m always game for discussing/fangirling over anything MakoHaru related, so feel free to message me at http://right---meow.tumblr.com/ anytime! :3 Thanks again for reading! ^_^


End file.
